Endless Story
by Oosaki Nana
Summary: Una historia interminable... sobre un amor que nunca muere." Esta es mi historia, y la de mi "familia". Ignis TykixIgnis /Rhodex?
1. Cap 1: Una llegada inesperada

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de D.Gray-man no me pertenecen, así como tampoco Ignis; esta historia no contiene fines de lucro, es mero entretenimiento. Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.**

Aclaraciones:

Texto normal: Presente  
_Texto en itálica:_ Pasado/recuerdos

Esta historia está basada en los recuerdos de Ignis y los Noah, explicando su propia historia familiar.

* * *

Oye Tyki... ¿recuerdas? ¿La primera vez que nos conocimos?...

Primer episodio: una llegada inesperada

_-Cielos... ¿quién me manda a hacer esto?- soltó una muchacha de largos cabellos rojos, suspirando. -Ah... él debe ser, Tyki Mikk.-  
__El aludido volteó al oir su nombre y se extrañó de ver a una simple humana tan cerca de la mansión, ¿cómo podía ser que los akumas no la hubiesen detectado?_

_-¿Quién eres?- le cuestionó Tyki con desconfianza.  
-Uh... me llamo Ignis, un gusto.- ella le tendió la mano con cortesía.__-Tuyo será...- dijo él, y volteó para retomar su camino.  
__"Arrogante" puntualizó Ignis en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a seguirle. Tenía un paso muy particular, y a Tyki le inquietaba el hecho de que la chica pisase el suelo al mismo tiempo que él, logrando que sus pasos no fueran escuchados... pero más le inquietaba que le estuviese siguiendo, así que se detuvo._

_-¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres?- volteó a verle, un poco mosqueado.  
-Estoy haciendo una investigación, nada más - contestó, sin demaciada peripecia.  
-¿Investig...?- el chico no pudo continuar porque una niña con el cabello desalineado se abalanzó sobre él.  
-¡¡TYYYYYKIIII!! ¡¡VOLVISTE!! x3- exclamó ella felíz, abrazando al jóven por el cuello, en plan ahorque.  
-Rhode... no respiro...- dijo a la pequeña, intentando zafarse.  
-Ups, lo siento.- Rhode le soltó, y pronto recayó en la presencia de la mujer, se acercó a ella, y la escrudiñó de arriba a abajo. -Eres linda º-º... ¡Ahhh! ¡No me digas que sos la novia de Tyki! Ya sabía yo que ese bastardo traidor iba a hacerme esto T.T-  
-¡¡PERO SI NO SOMOS NADA!!- exclamó Tyki levantándose.  
__-Eres cruel Tyki-pon + +...- un aura maligna comenzó a rodear a la niña._

_Ignis tan sólo se dedicó a observar el espectáculo, Rhode perseguía a Tyki por todo el jardín, arrojándole velas, mientras él se esforzaba en esquivarlas para poder seguir con vida._

_-¡Ya basta Rhode!- dijo Tyki deteniéndose, y viendo a Ignis de forma amenazante. -No sé qué quieras, pero lárgate...- soltó de forma cruel.  
-¡¿Quieres jugar a las muñecas conmigo?! OwO- exclamó Rhode tomándole la mano a la pelirroja, y guiándola hacia la mansión.  
-¿Ah?... o-ok...- respondió ella, siguiéndole.  
-¿Se supone que esté pintado o algo así? Uu - Tyki suspiró resignado._

* * *

-Ignis...- sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura por detrás, y una voz llamándola suavemente en su oido, no pudo hacer menos que sonreir y voltear entre su agarre, viéndole a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que tanto la habían intrigado en el pasado.  
-Te amo...- volvió a tomar la palabra, ante el inminente silencio de aquella chica, no le extrañaba que callase, para nada, sabía muy bien que Ignis consideraba innecesarias las palabras en aquellos momentos... sabía que todo lo que quería oir, podría sentirlo con sólo fijar su mirar en el de ella.  
Ignis sonrió. -Yo también.-

En ese instante, invadido por el deseo y el amor, la besó apasionadamente, tumbándola en la cama; y se dedicó unos segundos a mirarla, era tan hermosa, y tan pura que se preguntaba a menudo por qué el destino le había jugado la mala pasada de traerla hacia ellos... Ignis no era un ángel ni nada parecido, pero tenía el corazón más inocente que él hubiese visto.


	2. Cap 2: La niña sin mamá

Segundo episodio: la niña sin mamá

_-... y estas son Isabella, Anette y Layla -- Rhode paseaba a Ignis por su cuarto, mostrándole sus muñecas. -Me hubiese gustado que conozcas a Helen, pero Jas se la comió TT...-  
-¿Jas? ¿Es tu perro? - inquirió Ignis curiosa.  
-¡Jajajaja! ¡Para nada! Jasdero es uno de nuestros hermanos... ¡jajajajaja!- le respondió Tyki entre risas, sentado en la cama de la pequeña, leyendo.  
-(¿De qué te ries, desgraciado? ¬¬)... ah, entiendo o oU.- la verdad es que Ignis estaba aún más confundida que antes.  
-¿Quieres conocerlos? A Jas y a Debitt, ¡estoy segura de que les caerás bien y...!- fue interrumpida.  
-Suficiente, ven conmigo.- Tyki dejó su libro y tomó a Rhode del brazo, sacándola del cuarto. -¿Estas loca o qué te pasa?-  
-¿Eh? o o- la niña le vió sin comprender.  
-Rhode, no te encariñes con esa chica, ¿olvidas que es una simple humana?-  
-¡No es cierto! ¡Hay algo especial en ella, yo lo sé!-  
Tyki suspiró. -Sé lo que estas pensando, pero ella jamás será tu madre Rhode... nos tienes a nosotros, tienes al Conde, acostúmbrate.- le acarició el cabello y se dirigió a su propio cuarto._

_La niña bajó la vista y miró sus zapatos, realmente, a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, no era una chica muy codiciosa, no solía pedir juguetes, ni ropa, todo eso eran regalos que el Conde le otorgaba por cumplir bien con su trabajo... podría decirse que si había algo que pedía, eran dulces, y debía admitir que un poco de atención... pero eso era normal, ¿no? Todos los niños piden atención, es algo común._

_Sin embargo, Rhode Kamelot no deseaba mucha atención, es más, a veces prefería pasar desapercibida; después de todo, si obtenía la atención de Debitt y Jasdero, sería sólo para molestarla, Skin era demaciado seco y violento para ella, Lulubell ni siquiera la miraba, y el Conde pasaba mucho tiempo fuera... el único que quedaba era Tyki; sí, le gustaba tener su atención porque Tyki era el único que, a pesar de pretender ocultarlo, mostraba una especie de cariño fraternal hacia ella._

_Pero había algo que le removía por dentro... hace algún tiempo, saliendo de la escuela, vió algo que le impresionó, una señora vestida con un traje de enfermera, abrazaba a una pequeña niña, y ésta no dejaba de repetir "Mamá esto... mamá aquello". ¿Mamá? ¿Qué era eso? Nunca había escuchado a alguien en la mansión utilizar esa palabra._

_Quería saber su significado lo más pronto posible, así que corrió a casa, más especificamente, al cuarto de Tyki, y le exijió que le explicara todo sobre la palabra "mamá". Tyki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero supuso que debido al entorno exterior en el que se encontraba la chica, tarde o temprano saldría con algo así; la sentó, y sacó un libro de la biblioteca._

_-¿Tyki, qué es eso? oxo.- Rhode balanceaba su cuerpo de lado a lado suavemente, expectante.  
-Un diccionario.- dijo él, sentándose a su lado. -Vamos a buscar su significado, ¿sí?-  
-¡Hai! - Rhode se hincó sobre la pierna de Tyki para observar el libro, iba ojeando las páginas mientras él las pasaba, y leía las palabras más extrañas que habría imaginado jamás. Hasta que se detuvo.  
-Aquí está.- dijo señalando la palabra "madre".  
-"Madre": Hembra que ha parido... ¿eh?- Rhode vió hacia arriba, cruzandose confusa con los ojos del chico, que sonreía.  
-Rhode... una mamá es aquella que te cuida y quiere, aunque no haya sido la causante de tu nacimiento.-  
-Entonces... ¿tú podrías ser mi mamá?-  
-¡Jajajaja! No, no podría, porque debe ser una mujer -  
-Ah... ..-_

_Rhode sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y regresó a su cuarto, sonriéndole a Ignis._

_-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? - Ignis sonrió tiernamente ante la propuesta de la niña.  
-Claro... ¿por qué no?-  
-Pero debes prometerme que no saldrás de mi cuarto, si quieres ir al baño, dime, porque si te ven sola por aquí, van a regañarme.- dijo la jóven noah mientras se acostaba.  
-Entiendo, no te preocupes - la pelirroja se recostó a su lado, e instintivamente, Rhode se acurrucó cerca de ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras Ignis la abrazaba cuidadosamente... y la niña se durmió al instante, sonriendo sin entender aún el motivo, pero no le importaba saberlo, no quería soltarse nunca de esos brazos._

* * *

Ignis no pudo evitar reir un poco al recordar, distrayéndose por unos segundos... Tyki alzó el rostro de su cuello y la vió, bastante intrigado.

-¿Ocurre algo? o ô-  
-No, nada de nada... - recordar esas cosas la hacía felíz, así que sonrió y plantó un beso en sus labios, volviendo a abrazarle. Tyki se dejó caer con precaución sobre ella, y continuó besando aquel cuerpo que tanto cuidaba y negaba a otros hombres, después de todo... él era un hombre posesivo, y no había forma de negarlo.  
-Mmh... Tyki, para, ¡me haces cosquillas! xD- soltó ella, retorciéndose al sentir la fría mano del chico deambular por su estómago desnudo.  
-Es tu culpa por ser tan sensible.- contestó él, sonriendo de lado.  
-También puede ser mi culpa que mi rodilla se rebele y te deje sin decencia, ¿sabes? -  
-Oh cariño, con esas cosas no se bromea u- dijo, buscando los labios de Ignis, para besarlos y morderlos mientras sus manos se encargaban del resto.


	3. Cap 3: Hermanos, coraje y orgullo

Tercer episodio: Hermanos, coraje y orgullo

_Cuando Ignis despertó, ya no había nadie en el cuarto, se levantó algo extrañada, y pronto halló una nota sobre el escritorio._

_"Me he tenido que ir a la escuela, pero no te preocupes, le dije a Tyki que te cuidara bien.  
Vuelvo por la tarde, ¡no te vayas por favor!_

_Rhode -"_

_Ignis no pudo evitar sonreir al leerlo, y luego de arreglarse el cabello, mejor conocido como "nido de arañas", salió de la habitación comenzando a pasearse por el lugar; no le agradaba el hecho de estar en manos de ese niño mimado, pero... ¿qué otra opción tenía?._

_-¿Quién eres?- le interrumpió una voz a su espalda, Ignis volteó.  
-Eh... yo... soy Ignis.- respondió, asombrada de ver a dos chicos con pinta de emo-punks-metaleros frente a ella.  
-¿Eres un akuma?- preguntó quien había iniciado la conversación, un chico de pelo castaño oscuro.  
-¿Akuma?...- la chica no entedía de qué le estaban hablando, fue entonces cuando su acompañante, un chico rubio de largos rizos, se acercó a ella, al parecer olfateándola.  
-¡Iiiihhhh! ¡Es una humana!- dijo alarmado, volviendo al lado de su compañero.  
-Vaya... debes ser muy valiente para haber entrado aquí, sola.- comentó viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica, y sacando su arma luego. -Pero hasta aquí llega tu viajecito...-_

_Ignis no lo dudó un segundo, y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, seguida por los dos "niños locos". Ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero no le importaba, mientras hubiera un pasillo por el cual huir._

_-¡¡VUELVE ACÁ SABANDIJA!!- le gritaba el morocho, dando tiros que Ignis se encargaba de esquivar.  
-¡¡IIIIHHHH!! Dx- protestaba su acompañante, disparándole también.  
-¡¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!! ¡¡YO NO HICE NADA MALO!! - era lo único que Ignis argumentaba, mientras corría por su vida._

_En ese momento, un señor con extraño parecido entre un duende, el gato de Chessire, y Papá Noel, se cruzó en el camino; Ignis se escondió tras él, temblando como gelatina, y los gemelos detuvieron su marcha._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ED- preguntó el Conde, siempre felíz.  
-¡Ayúdeme, me quieren volar los sesos!- respondió Ignis, alterada.  
-¡Conde! ¡Es una humana!- protestó uno de los hermanos.  
-Oh... Jasdero, Debitt... ¿qué haría sin ustedes?-  
-(¿Jas y Debitt? ¿Los chicos sobre los que Rhode me habló?)- pensó la chica analizando la situación.  
-¿Qué hacemos? Iiihhh- preguntó Jasdero.  
-... mátenla ED - respondió el Conde alegremente, para luego proseguir su camino.  
-¡¿Eh?!- Ignis no podía creérselo, ¿es que acaso estaban todos locos?._

_No es que le hubiesen dado tiempo de encontrar la respuesta a eso, tampoco, porque en seguida, tuvo que comenzar de nuevo a correr. Mil veces se preguntaba dónde estaría ese inútil Tyki cuando lo necesitaba, y halló su respuesta luego de diez minutos, viendo al muchacho salir con un libro en mano, de un salón. Ignis no lo dudó, y puso a Tyki en medio de ella y los gemelos._

_-Diles que me dejen en paz, ¡quieren matarme!- soltó ella.  
-Claro que quieren matarte... es lo que debemos hacer - dijo Tyki, para sorpresa de la chica.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- la pelirroja comenzó a temblar de vuelta.  
-Jajaja, tranquila... era una broma.- Tyki vió seriamente a Jasdero y Debitt. -Jas, Deb, ella es mi nuevo juguete, no la molesten, ¿ok?-  
-Bah... está bien ¬,¬ - respondió Debitt, molesto por no haberla podido matar.  
-(¿Juguete?)- pensó Ignis, algo mosqueada.  
-¡¡Ihhhh!! x3- en seguida, Jas se había olvidado del asunto, y correteaba tras una de las Tease de Tyki, así que Debitt se resignó a seguir al muchacho... para que no hiciera alguna estupidez._

_Tyki tomó a Ignis de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el estudio, cerrando la puerta tras él._

_-¿Cómo que "tu nuevo jueguete?- Ignis le espetó, molesta.  
-Cállate... te habrían matado de no ser por mi.- respondió holgazán, mientras se sentaba a leer.  
-Escúchame bien- dijo ella quitándole el libro y arrojándolo sobre una mesa. -Puedo ser muñeca de muchos... pero juguete de nadie, ¿entendido?-_

_El aludido se sorprendió por la fuerza de sus palabras, y la fría mirada que ahora clavaba en sus ojos, pero seguía siendo una mujerzuela. Se levantó y la acorraló contra la puerta._

_-Me pregunto cuánto más te durará esa idea en la cabeza.- sentenció, sonriéndole de forma sexy.  
-(¿Quién te crees? Ningún hombre va a pasarme por encima...)- pensó Ignis, furiosa, y plantó una bofetada en la mejilla del chico, que lo hizo alejarse de ella._

_La pelirroja se sentó en el marco de la ventana, viendo hacia afuera, los hombres como él le daban náuseas; en cambio Tyki, se le quedó viendo, atontado por el carácter potente de la chica, definitivamente comenzaba a parecerle interesante su existencia._

* * *

Aún era un misterio para él... esa chica, tan decidida, tan imponente, siempre lograba que los hombres cayesen rendidos a sus pies. Era verdad que su forma de ser era demaciado atractiva, y su apariencia tampoco se quedaba atrás... pero había algo más, su capacidad de sonreirle a la muerte, ¿cuántas veces le había visto arriezgar su vida, sin una pizca de temor en sus ojos?.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, mientras sus cuerpos se unían, como tantas veces antes, y él le demostraba que sin ella, su vida seguiría siendo una página de libro en blanco.


	4. Cap 4: Hallie, la niña misteriosa

Cuarto episodio: Hallie, la niña misteriosa

_Pasaron el resto del día en absoluto silencio, Ignis estaba realmente indignada de que ese sujeto haya pensado vaya uno a saber qué cosa de ella; y Tyki estaba molesto de que una mujer con complejos de marimacho se hubiese atrevido a golpearlo. Pronto fueron las tres y media de la tarde, y Tyki se levantó._

_-Camina... tenemos que ir a buscar a Rhode.- dijo fríamente.  
-Bien.- respondió Ignis de igual manera._

_Ambos se encaminaron hacia la dichosa escuela; el ambiente tenso que había entre ambos era suficiente para que las personas que pasaban a su lado, decidiesen cruzar a la otra vereda.  
Cuando llegaron, Rhode estaba justo saliendo del instituto, con una paleta en mano, y su mochila colgando de la espalda. Al ver a los dos chicos acercarse a ella, corrió en su dirección._

_-¡Ignis! ¡No te fuiste! O- dijo felíz.  
-Bien... me pediste que no lo hiciera '- respondió la aludida.  
-¿Se divirtieron juntos? F3- preguntó de forma pícara, pero lo único que logró fue cruzar una mirada de odio entre la pelirroja y el morocho. -¿Ehhh? ¡No me digan que ya se pelearon! Tyki, ¿es que no te duran ni un día? -  
-¡Hey! ¬¬ - Tyki le vió, molesto.  
Ignis se cubrió la boca, riendo levemente y susurrando un "fracasado", lo suficientemente audible como para que Rhode comenzara a reir, y Tyki le viese con más odio aún._

_Pero Ignis dejó de reir al instante, y volteó a observar a una niña, que pasó a un lado de ellos. La chica debería cursar masomenos el mismo año que Rhode, pero sin embargo le faltaba en cierto modo, el tinte inocente de una pre-adolescente._

_-Rhode... ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Ignis, inquietada por la presencia de esa chica.  
Rhode se volteó a ver de quién hablaba. -Ah... Hallie... es una niña de mi grado, pasa de ella... es demaciado cerrada.-  
-¿Cerrada? ¿A su edad?-  
-Sí... nunca la he visto hablar con alguien, al parecer se cree muy superior para nosotros ¬¬ - dijo sin poder ocultar sus celos. -Ignis, deja de preocuparte por ella ; ;-  
-Jajaja... es tan sólo que me causa algo de melancolía encontrarme con chicas que a tu edad, deban vivir de esa forma ... ¿por qué no intentas acercarte a ella?- le animaba la pelirroja.  
La pequeña suspiró. -De acuerdo ...- dijo, y caminó tras la niña.  
-Estas loca...- convino Tyki, al haberse alejado Rhode.  
-¡Cállate Tyki-taka!- exclamó, para luego, estamparte un golpe en la cabeza.  
-¡AY! (Tyki-taka? ¬¬) - fue la respuesta de Tyki, sobándose la zona golpeada._

_Hallie pudo notar al instante los pies de la otra niña, tras ella, y aceleró su paso, Rhode notó que se dirijían al hospital. Un par de cuadras antes, Hallie se detuvo, y volteó a verle, mientras sus largos cabellos rizados acompañaban el movimiento, y sus ojos de un color rojo carmín, se clavaban fieramente en Rhode._

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, yendo al grano.  
-(¿Y ahora qué? )- pensó Rhode para sí misma, realmente no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a una chica con semejante carácter, pero supuso que si se portaba amable, nada malo podría ocurrir. -Etto... es sobre el proyecto de ciencias... noté que no te agrupaste con nadie, a pesar de ser un trabajo de dos personas...-  
-Puedo hacerlo sola.- fue su explicación.  
-Sí pero... bleh, de cualquier modo... ¿te gustaría que hagamos el trabajo juntas?- propuso Rhode, hablando un poco rápido, a causa de los nervios.  
Un silencio se hizo presente, y duró unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hallie tomó la palabra.  
-De acuerdo...- dijo sin más.  
-¡Bien! Entonces, mañana después de clase, en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? -  
-Como sea...- finalizó, para retomar su viaje al hospital._

_Rhode regresó con los dos muchachos, y juntos regresaron a casa, mientras la niña charlaba con Ignis sobre lo que ocurriría al siguiente día._

_-Un segundo...- dijo Tyki, deteniéndose. -¿Qué haremos con los akumas?- preguntó.  
-Fácil... los echaremos de la mansión por 24 horas -w-.- solucionó la menor._

_Aparentemente arreglado el inconveniente, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la mansión, Ignis aún se preguntaba qué era todo eso de los akumas, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarlo luego, por ahora, se conformaba con ver la ilusión de Rhode al ser también su primera vez... en llevar un amigo a casa._

* * *

Ignis contenía los gritos en su garganta, sabía que el Conde los regañaría si llegaba a oirles. Aunque permanecer en silencio no le tomaba mucho trabajo, Tyki se encargaba de aminorar su dolor, tratándola como si fuese alguna especie de cristal súmamente precioso y frágil, con cuidado y dedicación.

Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja pudo sentir sus músculos tensarse, y relajarse al instante, alterando su respiración, que al igual que la de él, luchaba por regularizarse. Tyki se separó de ella, recostándose a su lado, y abrazándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, Ignis luchaba por soltarse de aquel agarre.

-Tyki... debo regresar a mi cuarto... sabes lo que ocurrirá si el Conde me encuentra aquí por la mañana.- dijo la chica.  
-No me importa, alguna excusa le inventaré... pero por favor... quédate conmigo esta noche.- le vió directo a los ojos, Ignis no podía negarse a aquella mirada, así que desistió de su intento de escape, y suspirando resignada, cerró los ojos.


	5. Cap 5: Batalla, corazón, supervivencia

Quinto episodio: batalla, corazón, supervivencia

_Mientras Rhode se divertía dibujando boludeces en su cuaderno, ignorando la clase de historia, Tyki se las ingeniaba para sacar a los akumas de la mansión, evitando las preguntas de Ignis._

_-Ya basta... ¿qué carajo son los akumas?- dijo la chica deteniendo su paso.  
Tyki suspiró. -Son ayudantes del Conde del Milenio...- así, comenzó a explicarle la verdad de la mayonesa a Ignis. -¿Ya? Sabes todo, con esto termina tu investigación, ¿cierto? ¬¬-  
-Pero... yo sólo venía a investigar la arquitectura del lugar... ..- Tyki cayó de espaldas al suelo ante la confesión de la chica, pero al instante se levantó, tomándola por los hombros, y mirándola fijo, de cerca... muy cerca.  
-Si le hablas de esto a alguien, te mataré, ¿entendido?- dijo amenazante, oprimiendo sus dedos en la piel de la pelirroja.  
-Suéltame, me lastimas.- ordenó Ignis.  
-No hasta que jures no contarle de esto a nadie.- sus miradas se enfrentaban, como si quisiesen asesinarse el uno al otro.  
-No tengo nada que jurarte, imbécil.- Ignis escupió prácticamente las palabras. Hecho que enfureció a Tyki.  
-¿No temes por tu vida?-  
-Si debo morir... será de pie, nunca arrodillada ante basuras como tú.- soltó la muchacha, asombrando de sobremanera al chico, quien la soltó de inmediato._

_Ignis le dió la espalda, y se fue del lugar, Tyki no hizo más que mirar sus manos... ¿de dónde había salido esa mujer?._

_Por otro lado, Rhode y Hallie estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión, en absoluto silencio, sin embargo, Ignis les esperaba allí. Rhode corrió hacia ella, colgándose de su cuello, Hallie le siguió, pero a paso tranquilo. La pelirroja les dió la bienvenida con una sonrisa, que recordó a Hallie la imágen de su mamá por unos instantes. Pronto ambas chicas se encontraban en la sala de la casa, con leche y galletas acompañándoles._

_-Si necesitan algo, estaré afuera... exitos con su proyecto- les deseó la mujer, y pronto desapareció del lugar.  
-¿Es tu madre?- preguntó Hallie.  
-En verdad... la conocí hace un par de días -  
-Eres muy confianzuda con los extraños...-  
-Seh, me lo dicen a menudo.- dijo, y se pusieron a trabajar, con ayuda de unos libros que Tyki les había traído del estudio._

_La pelirroja cerró con cuidado la puerta, y salió al jardín, topándose con la última persona que tenía ganas de ver en ese momento._

_-¿Qué?- le preguntó, directa.  
-No me van las chicas superadas...- dijo Tyki acercándose a ella.  
-¿Y qué harás, matarme?- inquirió con burla, Ignis.  
-Exactamente.-_

_La chica tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar el ataque del hombre, pero él no iba a darse por vencido, tomando por primera vez su apariencia de descendiente de noé frente a ella, se lanzó hacia la chica, atravezando su pecho con su mano, tomando rápidamente su corazón._

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿Piensas arrancarme el corazón?- Tyki lo oprimió un poco ante la tentativa de Ignis, la cual tuvo que tragarse el aullido de dolor.  
-¡Deja de desafiarme!- le espetó, estaba sacándole de sus casillas._

_Ignis logró alejarlo de ella, golpeándole el estómago a puño cerrado. Se acaricio el pecho con una mano, algo adolorida, y clavó su vista en ese sujeto, que había osado atacarla... ahora sí que no habría piedad para él.  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, corrió hasta eliminar la distancia que los separaba, y sin dudarlo un segundo, comenzó a golpearle de mil formas, y con una velocidad tan grande, que más allá de asombrar a Tyki, le estaba superando._

_Luego de unos segundos, logró frenar uno de los puños de la chica, torciéndole el brazo hasta dejarlo en su espalda, y se acercó a su oído._

_-Si te portas bien... prometo que no te dolerá.- susurró._

_En respuesta, ella destorció su brazo, arrojándole contra el suelo, y sacando la espada que llevaba siempre en su espalda, le hizo un corte diagonal en el pecho, hiriéndole._

_-¿Quién debería portarse bien ahora?- canturreó victoriosa.  
Tyki sonrió, regenerándose al instante._

_Volvieron a atacarse mutuamente, sin tregua, sus golpes impactaban en el cuerpo ajeno llenos de su ira contenida, y de su frustración. Pero a pesar de las grandes habilidades de la chica, estaba enfrentándose a un inmortal, y poco a poco, comenzó a marcarse esta diferencia._

_-¿Cansada?-  
-Para nada.- dijo, ocultando su dolor y agotamiento, intentó esquivar uno de sus ataques, pero terminó contra un árbol, sin posibilidad de escape.  
-Eres buena... pero no por eso te tendré lástima.- le comentó él, volviendo a tomar el corazón de la chica entre sus manos.  
-Genial, odiaría que lo hicieras.- dijo, sonriendo, por alguna razón no sentía miedo.  
-Bye bye... Ignis.- se despidió Tyki, y en un arrebato, logró arrancar su corazón, dejando que su víctima cayera al suelo frente a él. Vió el corazón en su mano, y algo revolvió su estómago._

_Tyki Mikk, estaba sintiendo culpa, no podía permitírselo, dejó que una Tease devorara aquel corazón, y la vió. No podía sentir remordimiento, hacía lo correcto, era una humana, y para colmo, Rhode se estaba encariñando con ella, el Conde jamás admitiría eso. Sin embargo, como si su cuerpo se moviese contra su voluntad, tomó el cadáver entre sus brazos, y regresó al interior de la mansión._

* * *

-Ignis... ¿estas dormida?- preguntó el chico, sin poder quitar sus ojos del techo.  
-Sí, estas hablando con mi contestadora automática- bromeó la chica, sacándole una sonrisa.  
-¿Crees en los encuentros predestinados?-  
-¿Eh?... ¿desde cuándo te importan esas cosas?-  
-No es que me importe... es sólo que me puse a pensar... bah, tonteras mías, no me hagas caso.- dijo, colocando su cuerpo de lado, para abrazar mejor a Ignis contra su cuerpo, y cerrar los ojos por fin.  
-No creo en los encuentros predestinados realmente... pero creo que no fue del todo casualidad que nos conocieramos.- comentó la chica, viendo su rostro apacible al dormirse, con una tenue sonrisa adornando sus labios.


	6. Cap 6: Sueños predestinados

Sexto episodio: sueños predestinados

_Rhode no pudo evitar que el terror se plasmase en su rostro, al ver a Tyki pasar, con Ignis en brazos._

_-Lo siento Hallie, vengo en un momento.- se excusó y, tropezando con la mesilla frente a ella, salió disparada en la dirección por la que el chico se había ido._

_Tyki llegó a su cuarto, y recostó a Ignis en su cama, justo cuando comenzaba a reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, un puñetazo impactó en su rostro, tirándolo de espaldas al piso, Rhode se arrojó sobre él, sujetándolo firmemente del cuello._

_-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A IGNIS?!- le espetó, furiosa.  
-La maté.- dijo él, impacible. La expresión de Rhode cambió a aquella aterrada, que había adoptado minutos atrás.  
-¿P-Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-  
-Porque es un peligro para nosotros Rhode, esto no es un juego.- le recriminó, sin cambiar de actitud._

_Rhode gruñó molesta, y se levantó, subiéndose a la cama y arrodillándose a un lado de Ignis; Tyki le imitó, pero se quedó cruzado de brazos a un lado, desviando su mirada._

_-¡HAZ ALGO!-  
-Está muerta Rhode, no puedo hacer nada.-_

_La niña no lo soportó más, salió corriendo de allí, y se introdujo en un cuarto, colgándose de la cintura de una de las dos personas que estaban allí dentro._

_-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!- se quejó Debitt, intentando que la chica lo liberase, pero dejó de hacerlo al escuchar los suaves sollozos de la pequeña. -¿Estas llorando?- le preguntó, intentando ver su rostro, pero Rhode no lo despegaba de su estómago, pronto sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en su camiseta, y la levantó, sentándola en su cama, y acuclillándose frente a ella. -Rhode... ¿qué pasa?-  
-T-Tyki... él... él...- la aludida no podía soltar las palabras, puesto éstas se ahogaban en su garganta. No pudo decir nada más, pero fue suficiente para que Debitt saliera como un tornado del lugar, y se dirijiese a donde Tyki aún permanecía de pie._

_Al llegar, pateó la puerta, desquebrajándola, vió a la chica tendida sobre la cama, y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para él. Tomó a Tyki del cuello, no como Rhode lo había hecho... Debitt clavaba sus dedos sin remordimiento en él, y Tyki le observaba, aún con esa postura orgullosa._

_-Creí que yo iba a ser el hermano que la hiciera llorar, y tú el que le consolase... ¿por qué carajo hiciste esto si sabías que ella iba a sufrir?- le dijo, carcomido por la ira.  
-...- Tyki realmente no sabía cómo responderle.  
-No seas infantil Tyki... sabías que si esa mujer seguía en tu vida, ibas a terminar enamorándote de ella... así que la mataste, porque temes a los sentimientos tan fuertes... pero no te detuviste a pensar que herías a Rhode con tus decisiones... idiota.- le soltó bruscamente._

_En ese momento, un alarido les interrumpió, y ambos voltearon, a la vez, a ver el cadáver que yacía sobre la cama._

_-Está... viva...- dijo Debitt impactado, acercándose a ella, Ignis gritaba, como si estuviesen clavando miles de dagas en su cuerpo.  
-No creo que sea eso...- comentó Tyki, acercándose también, la piel de la muchacha estaba tornándose gris, y heridas con formas de cruz zurcaban su frente, sangrando.  
-Por Dios... ¡es una noah!- exclamó el menor de ambos, sin ocultar su sorpresa._

_-¡AH!- Tyki despertó de golpe, sudando y agitado, vió por la ventana, comprobando que no deberían ser más de las cinco de la madrugada, se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de Rhode._

_En él, la niña dormía apaciblemente en su cama, abrazando un pequeño conejo de peluche, y en un futón a su lado, Ignis le imitaba en su sueño relajado. Tyki suspiró aliviado, definitivamente, todo había sido un sueño.  
Regresó a su cuarto y se recostó, pensando en que ya era viernes, y debía ingeniárselas para sacar a los akumas de la casa, y dejar el lugar libre para Rhode y su nueva amiga, Hallie._

* * *

-Ignis... cariño, despierta.- le movió el chico, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, y debían ir a desayunar con los demás.  
-Mmh...- se quejó la chica, sin embargo, se levantó de golpe. -¡MI PASTILLA!- salió disparada a su cuarto, alarmada.  
Tyki rió ante esto, y le siguió. -Ya... deja esas cosas.-  
-¿Te falla, cierto? Sabes que si no las tomo terminaré embarazada, ¿qué haríamos entonces? ¬¬ - le vió con reproche.

El chico le arrebató la caja de pastillas, sonriendo. -No me molestaría en absoluto tener un hijo contigo... -  
-Ya, déjate de bromas y devuélvemelas ù u- dijo Ignis, comenzando a perseguirle por todo el cuarto para quitárselas.


	7. Cap 7: Matamos a Kenny

Séptimo episodio: matamos a Kenny

_Un nuevo día daba inicio, no deberían ser ni las siete de la mañana cuando Ignis "decidió" dar fin a sus sueños, claro, no de la forma acostumbrada, pues ella sabía bien que en ese lugar... nada JAMÁS iba a ser normal._

_-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- fue el alarido que resonó en toda la habitación, arrancando a la pelirroja bruscamente de su ensoñación, y haciendo que cayese de la cama... un segundo, ¿cuándo había ella subido a la cama? En fin, no le dió tiempo a pensar más en ello, puesto seguidos del grito, comenzaron a escucharse disparos; definitivamente eso NO era bueno.  
Ignis se levantó maldiciendo por lo bajo, y salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel alboroto... el cuarto de Jasdero y Debitt._

_-¡Ignis-chan! ¡Ignis-chan! ¡Mira lo que me hizo Debitt! ;O;- chillaba Rhode, abrazándose a Ignis.  
-Tranquila... a ver...- la "mayor" se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura, para inspeccionarla, Rhode llevaba un agujero en uno de los lados de su cabeza, por el cual salía un chorrito de sangre, como si de una fuente se tratase, Ignis se desmayó.  
-La mataste ..U- dijo Debitt, viendo a la pelirroja tumbada en el piso.  
-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MATÉ A KENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! TOT- Rhode corría en círculos alrededor del "cadaver" de Ignis, ante la mirada de "que estúpida que es" de su hermano, el morocho obviamente, porque el rubio se dedicaba a correr en círculos tras Rhode; Debitt, aburrido quizás, suspiró, y se unió a la "fiesta"._

_Claro, lo que Tyki vió, al entrar en pijama e intentando ordenar su cabello, fue a una mujer tendida en el piso, pálida, y a tres idiotas corriendo alrededor de ella al grito de "¡MATAMOS A KENNY!¡SOMOS UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡MATAMOS A KENNY! ¡SOMOS UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA!" una y otra vez... Tyki suspiró, y haciendo un llamado a toda su paciencia, pasó a travez de ellos, levantó a Ignis, y volviendo a atravezarlos, se la llevó de allí.  
La pelirroja despertó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, para su sorpresa, se encontraba de nuevo en una cama, pero no era la de Rhode, podía diferenciar y marcar las cosas que hacían que este no fuera el cuarto de la pequeña: empezando por la camisa de hombre tendida en una percha, perfectamente alisada y colgada de la manija del ropero._

_-Hasta que te dignas a despertar...- Tyki se hallaba sentado a un lado de ella, leyendo un libro.  
-Auch... ¿qué pasó?- Ignis se sentó, sobandose la cabeza.  
-Te desmayaste...-  
-Ah... ¡¿Y RHODE?!- la chica casi pega un salto al recordar el incidente.  
-Ella está bien, ya se fue a la escuela.-  
-P-pero... t-tenía un... un... ..-  
-Creo que es hora de que te explique un par de cosas...- el muchacho suspiró, dejando su libro, y giró la silla, sentándose de lado para poder verla. Ignis se sentó en el borde de la cama, quedando de frente a él, intrigada.  
-Escuchame bien...- comenzó él, dispuesto a explicarle quiénes eran ellos realmente._

_Para su sorpresa, Ignis reaccionó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aun así, prefirió dejarla sola, y es que tampoco le apetecía pasar más tiempo con ella, además... debía ir a trabajar. Así que, tomando sus cosas, se retiró de la habitación, sin siquiera despedirse ni nada por el estilo, tomando su forma blanca al alejarse lo suficiente de aquel lugar._

_Ignis no podía negar estar impactada, claro, ¿quién en su lugar no lo estaría?. Comenzando a actuar más por innercia que por elección propia, se levantó, se vistió, y salió también de aquel lugar, atando su cabello. Se dirigió rápidamente al cabaret, era viernes, aquella noche le tocaba bailar una de las canciones que más le apasionaban... "City Lights", así que comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en órden, para iniciar sus prácticas junto a sus amigas._

_-¡Oe Daniel!- llamó Crack a Tyki, y es que éste había preferido ocultar su verdadera identidad, para mantener a salvo a sus amigos.  
-¿Hm?- el aludido se volteó, dejando la excavación.  
-Hoy vamos a ir a un bar a beber algo por la noche, dicen que allí baila una chica muy hermosa ... ¿vienes?- le invitó.  
-(¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé quitar a los akumas de la mansión!)- recordó Tyki. -Mmh... de acuerdo, luego del trabajo tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas, pero les alcanzaré allí.- fue la respuesta del chico. Debería correr si quería hacer las cosas a tiempo._

* * *

-¡Devuelveme eso!- Ignis ya estaba cansada de perseguir a aquel "niño grande", así que terminó por colgarse de sus piernas, haciendo que el chico cayese de bruces al suelo.  
-¡Ittai!- protestó él, con una mueca; se volteó y la vió allí, sujeta a sus piernas, viéndole con un profundo y fingido odio. Tyki sonrió, y se sentó, tomándola por debajo de los brazos para alzarla y atraerla hasta él, estrechándola suavemente. -Te amo...- le dijo, estrechándola con más fuerza.  
-¿Cuándo te volviste tan meloso? Y luego dices que la empalagosa soy yo...- rió ella, divertida.  
-Callate, sabes que en cualquier momento podríamos desaparecer... es sólo eso...- Tyki ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de la chica, mientras ella le acariciaba con extrema dulzura la espalda. No sabía qué decirle... él tenía razón.


End file.
